


Overall Objective: Find Eren

by xCabooseRTRvB



Series: SnK Crossover [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xCabooseRTRvB/pseuds/xCabooseRTRvB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WARNING SPOILERS FOR THE MANGA AND THE ANIME!!!</p><p>With an injured Connie and Eren captured. Team Levi has to set out on a journey to get back Eren, but Sasha refuses to leave without Connie. Though, another attack on Wall Rose has started and Mikasa is being reckless again, so Armin and Jean try to stop her. Will this attack finally take over Wall Rose? Or will another miracle happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overall Objective: Find Eren

After the guys patched up Connie, Sasha stayed with him day and night. She never left his side to eat or drink, the only time she would eat or drink is if the others brought food to her. Team Levi fell apart rather quickly, Eren's gone, Connie's injured, Sasha won't leave his side, what else could go wrong?

"How long has she been with him?" Jean asked out of curiosity.

Armin looked up at Jean then back at Connie and Sasha, "The full two weeks. She's determined that he'll live. But he did get cut from his shoulder to his waist. I don't know why they said that he will live, but was he talking about Connie or Eren. It'll be a miracle if he does live. Say Jean, did you have any idea what was going on on that night?"

"No, not at all. Corporal Levi just told us to hide in the trees while Connie went to get Eren out of his bed and bring him to where they were." Jean answered.

_Connie shook Eren, "Hey, get up! Eren get up, I have to show you something!" He whispered. "Come on Eren!"_

_Eren rubbed his eyes and slowly sat up, "What is it Connie?"_

_"I'll explain later, just hurry up." Connie got off his bed and Eren got up. Connie grabbed his arm, "I said hurry, they won't wait much longer!"_

_"They? Who are 'they'?"_

_"I'll explain everything once we get there!" They ran out of the room and down the stairs. Connie pulled Eren as they exited the cabin and ran towards the nearby forest. He stopped and looked around for anyone._

_"Okay Connie, I think you have officially lost it." Eren said._

_Connie looked around one last time, "Eren, trust me on this. Better yet, trust your team." The sound of vertical maneuvering emitted from the forest and a group of four hooded soldiers landed in front of them. "Alright, he's right here now give me your end of the deal."_

_The leader of the group shook his head, "Not so fast." He tilted his head and one of them ran towards Connie and placed the blades at his neck. "You aren't going to break your promise are you? How about you call off your team and we'll be on our way."_

_"Connie, I need that explanation right about now." Eren said as he got into a fighting stance. "Who are these fuckers?"_

_"Eren, stand down." Levi ordered._

_Team Levi jumped down from the trees, "Let him go!" Sasha demanded._

_"Oh, so you did break your promise." The leader said disappointed. "And I thought you were a loyal soldier, Connie. Now Eren won't you be a good boy and just walk over and no one will get hurt."_

_"I want an explanation!" Eren was about to bite his hand, but the one holding Connie started to cut his neck and a drip of blood spilled._

_"You bite yourself and your friend is dead."_

_"I said let him go!" Sasha repeated as the leader ran up to Eren and placed the blades at his neck._

_The leader smirked, "I let Connie go and Eren's ours. We kill Connie and we can get Eren another day. Your choice." He said with seriousness._

_"Yea, uh, I would prefer the one where I don't get killed." Connie said jokingly._

_"Shut up Connie!" Jean yelled._

_"I was kidding!"_

_"All of you shut up! This is your leader's decision. So what'll it be Levi." The leader asked._

_The one holding Connie cut further and he winced. Sasha was about to advance, but Mikasa stopped her, "We can't do anything reckless unless we figure out a way to save both of them."_ _  
_

_Sasha clenches her blades, "You're time's up." The leader said suddenly and in a solid movement, Connie was let go and spun around to face the one who held him, but he was sliced from his right shoulder to the left side of his waist. "CONNIE!!" The others shouted as Sasha caught Connie and Eren was again about to bite himself. "You bite yourself, I kill your friends." The leader said and that made Eren stop. He took Eren, "Don't worry he'll live." With that they left and Mikasa was ready to pursue them._

_"Leave them be, Mikasa." Levi ordered. "We'll get Eren back no matter what, but first we have to take care of Connie. Get Connie to the cabin now!" Armin ran over to Sasha and Connie and reached to help her bring him to the cabin._

_She hugged Connie as she also applied pressure to his wound, but it wouldn't stop the bleeding a tiny bit. "Sasha, do you want to save him?!" Jean asked harshly. "Then get off your ass and help us bring him to the cabin!" Sasha looked down at Connie who had his eyes half open and his head turned slightly to her. "...Sasha..." She heard him say weakly. Sasha gently handed Connie to Jean as Jean carried him and they all ran to the cabin._ Don't die on us now, buddy. You better not be the next one on that pile.  _Armin opened the door as Jean put Connie down on his bed. "Armin, get the bandages!" Armin nodded and bolted out the room. He came back with the bandages and extra supplies that may also be needed to keep Connie alive. The others left to let the two work._

"Damn, if only we never went through with the plan. We could've saved Connie and Eren." Jean said as they walked over to the kitchen with the others. "I'll bring the food to Sasha." Historia said as Levi put food on the plate. Historia walked over to Connie's room and opened the door, "Sasha? I brought food." She looked over and she was sleeping soundly in a chair next to Connie's bed with one of her hands holding Connie's. Historia smiled at the scene and decided to leave the food nearby to let her rest. She went back to the kitchen and heard the others talking.

"What I don't get is why they didn't ask for Historia? They asked for Eren, but not her? It just doesn't make any sense." Jean said as he leaned back in his chair. He looked over at Armin, "Oi Armin, how is Mikasa taking this?"

Armin stopped drinking and put down the cup, "Not so well, she really wants to go outside the wall again to find Eren."

"How does she know that Eren is outside the wall?" Krista asked walking over to them.

"That's where Reiner and Bertolt headed, so I assume that they are from the same village." Armin answered and took another sip from his cup. "Mikasa thinks this too."

"Say, where is Mikasa?" Jean asked. "Don't tell me...!"

Horses were heard nearing the cabin and they hurried outside, "What's happening now?" Levi asked irritated. The group of men on horses stopped in front of Mikasa who was about to leave. "The Trost District is once again under attack!"

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist to make Connie and Sasha like this. It was in my head and I had to write it! Kawaii~~~!!!


End file.
